I Love Him
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: Naruto tries to deal with the stress of being Hokage. But when Sasuke finds him in a slippery spot...Well you'll just have to read to find out the rest.


"Ah, this is so troublesome. I didn't think being Hokage would be so difficult."

Naruto sat at his wooden desk, irritably scratching his head. Tree weeks earlier, the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade planned her retirement, naming him the new Hokage. Unfortunatly, he wasn't really ready for all the paper work. He shook his head in frustration.

-What am I saying? I'm finally here and I'm complaining.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

//There's nothing to be so stressed out about. I mean everything is falling into place.//

Naruto opeed his eyes slightly, sighed and then grinned. He whispered to himself.

-Sasuke.

After months of searching and training, Naruto finally found him, surrounded by enemy ninja. Naruto charged in, but by the time he got there, all five were out cold. When a long shouting match was over, somehow, Naruto convinced Sasuke to come back. The problem was that, Uchiha Sasuke was a missing nin. Ever though most of the villagers were against it at first, a talk with Lady Tsunade changed their minds.

Naruto smiled.

-My best jounin.

He stood up and walked into his bathroom. He ran his bath water and stripped out of his clothes. As he got in, he made a small, pleased noise. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself soak.

Everything was peaceful.

Quiet.

Everthing was peacefully quiet until...

-NARUTO!!!

The so called 'Best Jounin' ran through the door.

-What the hell are you doing, teme?

He tried to stand up, but remembered he was completely nude. A blush came ove his face as he turned his head.

-Ever heard of knocking?

Sasuke's face was tinted with pink but he kept looking forward.

-I - I just wanted to check on you.

He stammered over his words.

-It d-didn't occur t-to me that you were...like this.

-Well I'm fine. I'm a ninja too. I can take care of myself.

Naruto looked over at him.

-Can you at least get me a towel then?

Sasuke blinked and looked around. He grabbed a towel out of the hamper and walked slowly over to the tub

Almost there.

He stretched out his arm. Naruto shifted around, ready to take it but splahed water on the floor, causing the jounin to fall...

Right

on

Naruto.

-Ah get off me teme!

-I can't you idiot! You think I want to be like this?

-Watch it! I'm Hokage now! Don't talk to me like that! You go -

He was cut off by something.

//What's this? So warm...and soft. I can't breathe. Is he...Is he kissing me?!//

He opened his eyes wide in realization. When had he closed them? He pulled back breathing heavily.

-What are you doing?

Sasuke smirked, making Naruto even more irritated.

-You're cute.

The blonde felt his face flush, all anger replaced with confusion.

The older boy grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look directly in his eyes.

-What, don't you like me, Naruto?

His face became hottter.

-Yea but not like this.

The raven haired boy pretended to be hurt.

-I have have feelings to Naruto. I thought you knew already. Are you really that clueless?

Naruto tilted his head to the left, even more confused than before.

Sasuke sighed and pressed his lips softly against Naruto's.

-Everyone else already knows, but you're completely oblivious...I love you, dobe.

The shorter boys eyes shot wide open again. He looked the onyx-eyed boys face for something that resembled a lie.

-Sasuke...I -

He put a finger to Naruto's lips.

-Just tell me ok...how do you feel, Naruto?

His black orbs seemed so gentle and soft, Naruto couldn't help but stare.

-So what do you think?

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking everything over. Unable to make a full sentence, he lurched forward and kissed Sasuke as passionatly as he could.

The blonde glared up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and handed Naruto his towel. He pushed himself up off of the younger boy.

-Come on. Get out before I pounce.

Naruto blushed like a love struck high school girl. He was doing a lot of that lately.

-Turn around then. I do have to get up.

The other boy shook his head.

-No.

-Then I can't get out.

Sasuke stepped back and took off his shirt, smirking at the gaping blonde. He tossed his shirt aside and kicked away his shoes.

-Wha - what are you doing!?!

-Well, if you won't get out...I just have to get in.

Naruto sat there dumb-founded and speechless. The onyx-eyed boy slowly unbuttoned his pants, the zipper soon following. His pants fell to the ground.

-You'd better get out before I'm finished.

The blonde continued to stare at Sasuke. He tried to get up, but slipped back down.

-Three...two...one- Times up.

Sasuke pulled down his Uchiha branded boxers. He got in the tub next to Naruto and started playing with his hair.

-Hm...What's wrong, Naru-chan?

Naruto became frustrated.

//'What's wrong'? Are you serious you perverted bastard?//

The blonde slowly moved further away from the other boy, only to have him follow.

-What? Don't you like being close to me?

The shorter boy snapped.

-Of course I do! Just not like this.

-But I do...So get closer

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's wais and pulled him on top of his lap.

Naruto face flushed. Sasuke brought his lips up to Naruto's ear and whispered.

-Naruto, if you love me like you say you do, we can be okay like this. Right?

He hesistated before nodding.

-Right.

Naruto slid up on Sasuke's lap rubbing their manhoood together. The blonde let out a small, pleased noise. Sasuke tried to stifle a moan but his attempt was vain.

He bit Naruto's earlobe making him wince slightly. He licked it apologeticaly. He went down his collarbone leaving a trail of saliva and small bite marks.

-S -Sasuke...

Hearing his name being called out by Naruto stimulated him to keep going. The pain between his own legs beoming to much to ignore.

He brought one of his hands up to fondle with Naruto's nipple.

-A - ahh!

The raven-haired boy let his mouth leave his blonde's neck and moved it to cover his other nipple.

-S -Stop being such a-a damn tease, t-teme.

Sasuke looked up at the boy.

-You sure?

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke kissed him on the lips and nodded back. He pushed the blonde back against the side of the tub.

-You got any lotion?

Naruto turned around to grab a bottle of baby lotion and handed it to Sasuke. The taller boy poured the lotion into his hand. He rubbed it onto his fingers and lifted Naruto by his hips.

-Just relax.

Sasuke slowly slid a finger inside Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped and gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders. He rubbed the blonde's chest.

-Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.

Naruto let his muscles relax and nodded. Sasuke slipped another finger inside of his body moving them both in and out. He lifted his hips higher willing his fingers deeper. Naruto's body didn't tense up as much but it still felt strange to have something in him.

Sasuke smiled in relief and kissed him lightly before positioning himself at his new lovers entrance. Slowly, and with great care, he slid into his body, hearing a faint hiss as the blonde felt himself being stretched a little further. The older boy started massaging Naruto's heart again, effectively distracting him, until he felt himself buried up to the hilt in his body, breathing hard, hardly able to think straight at all thanks to the incredible sensation of being inside the one he loved so much. He braced his weight on his arms, waiting for a moment to give both himself and his other time to adjust, blushing slightly, but not caring. This was something Sasuke had dreamed of ever since the first time he saw Naruto, to be buried deep inside his lovers body, to move together with him, to feel their bodies moving as one nothing could compare. Naruto, of course, was experiencing incredible sensations of his own. To feel his lovers member inside him was something he would never grow tired of, and he closed his eyes in bliss as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched.

-You okay?

Sasuke asked softly, looking at Naruto in something akin to wonder. He looked like he were in transports of utter bliss, and when his eyes opened, Sasuke caught his breath at the mixture of lust, longing, desire, need and love he saw in their depths. And to think that HE was the one responsible for giving his lover such pleasure, just by being inside him.

-Im fine.

He breathed, his voice shaking with the need to keep sudden tears at bay. This was a new feeling, the feeling of being loved, of being cherished, wanted, adored, worshipped. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and he lifted his hips, willing his lover to move. The onyx-eyed boy smiled in return, and he rocked his hips in response, feeling Naruto's legs wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him closer, driving him deeper into the tight heat that was his lover. He pulled out almost completely, before burying himself inside him again, establishing a strong, steady rhythm they both were comfortable with, feeling as much at ease as if he had done this a hundred times before. It was incredible, to say the least. To feel so at ease with him, united with him like this, as if they had made love many times, was a sure sign they were more than compatible with one another. And Sasuke wondered in a small corner of his mind how he could have ever doubted himself. The sighs and mewls of pleasure coming from Naruto with each thrust was proof alone of the fact that he was doing something right, and he smiled, speeding up slightly now that he knew he wouldnt hurt his lover.

-I love you.

He breathed, before bending down and taking one of the blondes nipples into his mouth, suckling hard at it, bringing one of his hands up to stroke, tug and twist at the other. He moaned at the sensations of feeling Sasuke's mouth and hand on his hardened nipples, sending new sparks of pleasure shooting down his sides. He grabbed wildly at his lovers hair as best he could, burying his fingers in the silky strands of his hair, moving Naruto's hips in time with his own, feeling as though he'd burst any minute from pleasure overload. Naruto tightened his legs around his lovers waist, pulling him closer, trying to get him as deep inside as he could. He wanted to feel Sasuke's cock all the way in his stomach.

-More.

He pleaded, tugging harder at his hair, trying to get him to lift his head, to bring their lips together. He didnt know where the plea had come from, but it seemed Sasuke heard it. His thrusts increased in force, and he lifted his head to look into his lovers glazed eyes. He saw the pleading, the naked longing shining brightly in those beautiful blue depths, and he bent his head, crushing their mouths together, plundering his cavern with his tongue, gripping his hips and lifting him slightly, searching instinctively for the spot that would drive him wild. It was an instinct he'd never had before, but it felt right, and he pushed harder and deeper, both with his cock and his tongue.Stars exploded behind Naruto's eyes when Sasuke's thrusts struck his spot, and he broke away from the kiss, gasping and crying out his lovers name.

-Sasuke!

He choked out, gripping his hair tighter, unable to think straight any more. He dug the heel of his foot into the base of Sasuke's spine, twisting his body, trying to get his lovers length deeper into him, pushing so hard against him that their hips ground hard together. Both boys completely at the mercy of the passion they had unleashed, and rode the crest of the wave sweeping them along, abandoning any inhibitions, any concerns they might have had about not pleasing each other.

He increased the force of his thrusts, bending his head to kiss Naruto with a wild, almost desperate hunger. He felt Naruto's tongue fight wildly back, trying to take control, but Sasuke had the upper hand, and with one hand he managed to push his hands so that they were above his head, leaving him completely helpless. Naruto growled low in his throat. Sasuke pressed his back further onto the tub, increasing his pace until he felt that every stroke was going right up into his lovers stomach. He kissed the blonde even harder, their tongues twisting and fighting, until the need for air made him pull back, breathing hard. Naruto opened his eyes, looking up into his face, seeing the burning glare of lust, need and desire shining brightly in his dark eyes. Sasuke's face was bathed in naked longing and lust, and Naruto shivered. He was on the receiving end of a passion he never thought anyone would be capable of, and it almost frightened him. But at the same time, he could feel the love Sasuke had for him, a love that fuelled the passion driving him, and he surrendered to it, moaning loudly, completely helpless, at the mercy of the passion driving them both. He arched your back, crying out again when he felt Sasuke strike his spot, and just like that, he was gone, cuming with a violence that was almost painful. He was barely aware of his voice, lust-fogged and desperate, crying out Naruto's name, so caught up in the wave that was carrying him along, feeling hands grab tightly at his hips. Heat shot up his passage, as he shot his seed into him and he heard Sasuke's voice, penetrating the haze surrounding them, as he came in your own turn. Both of them were trembling from the force of the orgasm that had a fierce grip on them both.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Sasuke.

Naruto felt Sasuke pulling himself out of him and collapsed ontop on him. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to Naruto's hair. There was no need for further words between them. Sasuke smiled. Not one of his sly smirks or devilish grins, but a real sincere smile, graced itself across his face, just happy somebody understood and loved him. Naruto sighed peacefully before kissing Sasuke softly. They looked at each other and thought,

//I finally get it, I love him.//

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arigato everybody for reading 'I Love Him'. I really appreciate you guys for reading. Hopefully I'll be able to continue writting. I do take suggestion, so please send your spare ideas to me. Thanks agai for your support and I look forward to hearing your feedback.

Ja ne

P.S. The little smexy scene there didn't belong to me. I got alot of help from a 'friend'. Thanks to ya!


End file.
